Out of Control
by Beyondtoday
Summary: #5 in the "New Mission" series. Going from one planet to another takes a long time, but this journey was further than most. Sometimes the crew gets antsy.


15

#5 Out of Control

Captain Kirk met Dr. McCoy for breakfast after leaving Starbase 12. Mr. Spock was eating his oats and fruit. Bones was sipping coffee and was unusually quiet.

Kirk looked up at Spock who only raised an eye brow. "Bones, do you want my toast?"

"Uh, no thanks, Jim, just coffee today."

The Captain started to say something when Dr. McCoy spoke, "You know guys, why do we continue to become involved with women? It never seems to end well. Of course, you, Spock will be the exception."

"Dr. McCoy I do hope so, but I do sympathize with your situation. It is a cruel aspect of being Human."

McCoy looked at the Captain and said, "Jim was there a compliment in there and maybe some Vulcan emotion that he insists he is incapable of feeling?"

The Captain simply shook his head and said, "Welcome back, Bones. you're on the mend."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The Captain and Mr. Spock reported to the bridge for duty. The Captain was surprised to see his son at the helm.

"Well, Mr. Kirk I see you've been cleared for light duty."

"Yes, Captain."

"Good. Mr. Chekov set course for quadrant 18."

"Aye, Captain, quadrant 18."

"Ahead warp four, Ensign Kirk."

"Warp four, Captain."

The Captain had obtained his new orders and they would be traveling a long distance before stopping for any exploration.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

During the long trip Lucas, Joanna, SJ and Anastasia had returned to their weekly meet up in the rec room for dessert and discussions.

"Joanna, I know you call the Captain, 'Dads', but Lucas what do you call Dr. McCoy?" Ana asked.

"Sir," he said laughing, "no it's funny you should ask, he and I had this conversation while I was in sick bay this last time. He brought it up, too. He said in private there was no need to call him Dr. McCoy, so I asked him how would he prefer me to address him? He tossed it back to me and asked what would I feel comfortable calling him, and he said, 'keep it clean'." They all laughed.

"I thought, Leonard just didn't seem right. I couldn't call him Dad, and he definitely did not want me to call him, Dad's, so I said, how about "Father"? He paused, looked at me, grinned and said, 'I like that.' So we decided on Father."

SJ started out with a quiet chuckle and then he put his head on the table in a most un-Vulcan way and laughed out loud with tears coming down his face.

Joanna smiled and shoved him and said, "Why is that so funny?"

"Look at the difference," he continued to laugh, "of me calling my father, 'Father' and Lucas calling Dr. McCoy, 'Father,'" he howled at the thought.

Lucas and Anastasia grinned, but did not see the deep belly laugh that he did, but his laughter was contagious.

Anastasia leaned into SJ and said, "Explain, please."

"If I have to explain it then it's only funny to me," he wiped his face dry and drank his tea. "Sorry, carry on."

Anastasia said to her husband, "Tell them what we've been discussing."

SJ cleared his throat and said, "She's not sure what to call my father in private. Any suggestions?"

Lucas smiled and said, "SJ what is the Vulcan tradition?"

"Usually the Father is referred to by his title, like my grandfather is Ambassador Sarek and the mother by Lady and her first name."

Lucas responded, "Then I guess it's Commander Spock."

Anastasia remained quiet. "What's the matter, Anastasia?" Lucas asked.

"It's just that he's so difficult to get to know, yet when we're working together I sometimes would like to refer to him, differently. I don't know how to explain it."

SJ said, "I told her to talk to Christine, she may have a suggestion."

Joanna said, "Christine would be my first suggestion, too."

SJ started to chuckle again, "Just don't call him, 'Father', I couldn't keep a straight face."

"You're just terrible, SJ," Anastasia said.

Lucas gave his friend a gentle warning, "You better get a grip, you may be sleeping in your shuttle tonight."

SJ looked at Anastasia, "I'm sorry, Ana, I think I am what you call 'slap happy'. I've been up for almost thirty eight hours. Perhaps I should turn in." He stood and reached for his wife's hand, "Coming, My Wife?"

"No, I think I'll stay up for awhile. Good night dear."

SJ leaned down and kissed her, "Good night, see you all later."

Joanna and Lucas said, "Good night."

Joanna was yawning and said, "I have to get some sleep tonight and Lucas you need your rest, too. 'Father', will be on your case if you don't rest," they all laughed.

They stood and said their good nights too. Anastasia looked around the empty rec room. She finished her tea and decided to stroll through sick bay and check on her one patient.

xxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ensign Matel, how are you feeling tonight?"

"Much better, Doctor, when can I go back to duty?"

"Oh you'll be off for two days. You need time for that broken arm to heal and to rest. Then we'll release you for light duty and see how that goes. Get some sleep. Do you need some pain medication?"

"No, ma'am, I'm fine."

"I'll check with you tomorrow. Good night."

Anastasia recorded her visit with Ensign Johann Matel in his records. His arm is healing quickly and would soon be ready for light duty. Afterward she went for a walk to the observation deck. The lights were low and only the stars of the galaxy glittered in the night. She never tired of the beauty of the universe. Perhaps if this became too boring, then it would be a sign to retire. She leaned up against the bulk head and stared at the night sky.

She jumped when she heard someone clear their throat.

"I didn't mean to scare you, Doctor," said Mr. Spock.

"I'm sorry, Commander, I didn't see you here."

He walked closer to her and looked out at the stars. She said softly, "It's amazing, isn't it, sir?"

"Yes, it is," he replied.

Anastasia began to think of her conversation of the night and glanced over at the Commander.

"Commander Spock?"

"Yes?"

"I have something to ask you, but it's difficult to express."

"Yes, what is it you wish to ask?"

"Since SJ and I were married, I've wondered what the proper title is for me to address you, not while on duty, but in private?" she hurried on and said, "I've discussed it with SJ and he said, it should be by your title of Commander, but, sir, I, ugh."

"You wondered if I would be insulted if you referred to me by a different title, as Dr. Joanna calls the Captain, by 'Dads'."

Anastasia looked at him from the corner of her eye and then turned to face her father in-law. "Yes, that is correct."

"I know it is the tradition of Humans to refer to their in-laws either by their first name or a parental name, such as what Joanna uses."

"Yes, sir."

Mr. Spock looked at his daughter in-law and his face softened, "I understand your dilemma and my son is correct, but our family is hardly the traditional Vulcan family are we?"

"No, sir, we are not."

"We are at a cross roads, are we not?"

"Yes, but, sir, my family can be very informal, and I'm afraid it's by my nature that someday I may teasingly refer to you as, something less formal. I certainly don't want to insult or embarrass you."

"Anastasia, what would you like to 'refer' to me, in private?"

Anastasia took a deep breath. She pushed her hair from her face and said, "May I give you a hug?"

He raised his eye brow and nodded, yes. Anastasia gently put her arms around her father in-law, and laid her head on his chest. He in turn tightened his arms so slightly she almost didn't notice. She knew Vulcan's did not liked to be touched, but she hoped his Human half would understand.

She leaned back and looked up at him, "May I refer to you, as, 'Father'?"

Mr. Spock looked down at her and then looked out the window at the stars, "Yes, that would be appropriate."

Anastasia stepped back and let out a long sigh, "Oh good, sir, I mean, Father, that makes me very happy. I promise, I will only call you, 'Father' in private."

He nodded and stepped back slightly.

Anastasia chuckled, "Good night, Father."

"Good night, Anastasia."

When she left sick bay, she ran the rest of the way to her quarters, and into their bedroom. "SJ, I hope you're awake."

He mumbled, "I am now."

"I just had a marvelous conversation with your Father."

SJ pulled his cover from his face. He squinted up at her and asked, "Yes?"

"I came right out and asked him what I should call him in private. We actually talked about the traditions of both of our families and I asked him if I could give him a hug…."

SJ sat up and said, "You what?"

"I asked him if I could give him a hug, and he said yes. So I did. Then I asked him, if I could call him, 'Father' and he agreed."

SJ stared at his wife. "Sometimes you actually astonish me."

"SJ, you know me, sometimes I don't have a filter and I saw the opportunity arise and I took it. He seemed quite pleased that I brought it up. He must have been wondering about the same thing."

SJ chuckled, "My Wife, I can honestly say he probably wasn't wondering of it." He started to chuckle, "Doesn't anyone see the irony in this?" He put the pillow over his face and laughed.

"SJ stop it, go back to sleep, and we'll try talking again tomorrow."

"Yes, dear," he said teasing her.

"SJ you know I hate that."

He reached up and pulled her down on the bed. He started to kiss her.

"Oh, SJ, it's late."

"It's never too late, My Wife," he chuckled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

One of the shuttles had to be taken apart because of mechanical issues. Every piece was examined and replaced if needed.

Ensign Kirk was under the 'belly of the beast' trying to pry off the melted door of a service entry. Ensign Cooley had handed him the hydraulic wrench but dropped it on the hard cement floor of the deck.

Kirk grabbed at his ears to cover them from the ringing. "Mick," he yelled.

Ensign Mick Cooley put his head into the belly and said, "Sorry, mate, my mistake."

They handed tools back and forth and Mick dropped it again, but Kirk noticed a slight melody to it. He dropped out from the bottom holding his ears and yelled at his friend.

"Mick, what are you doing?" Before he knew it he shoved his good friend backwards.

"Ah, now mate, don't be so touchy, ye wanna do a bloody dance with me now?" He crouched down in position to prepare for a skirmish. Ten other pilots stood around to watch the fight begin between these two friends.

Mick lunged at Kirk just as Kirk brought up his fist and hit him square in the eye.

"Kirk, me mate," he yelled from the floor.

Kirk grinned and reached down with his hand to help him up, "Sorry, Mick."

Mick let him pull him up and used the momentum to reach up and adjust his nose for him. Kirk fell, but quickly came back for a bear hug. They wrestled on the floor with the other pilots egging them on.

SJ came out from the inside of the shuttle and witnessed what was going on. "Mick, Lucas, knock it off," he yelled.

He ran to pull them apart when a loose fist connected with SJ's eye and knocked him to the floor.

Two other pilots joined in the fight to help one side or the other.

"Attention!"

The group staggered to attention as their senior officer called to them from the catwalk. "Get up here, now."

Twelve pilots looking guilty helped to pick up SJ and walk to the Lt. Commanders office. They lined up at attention with blood dripping from noses and lips swelling, the Lt. Commander asked, "What happened, Mr. Kirk?"

"It was my fault sir, I pushed Mick and then it all started. Sorry, sir."

Lt. Commander Sedgwick shook his head, "You guys know better than this. What did the Captain say about keeping your minds on your jobs? He said it would be an unusually long journey to our next post and to be more aware of your own actions." He walked up and down the line glaring at all of them.

SJ wobbled in line and was caught by Lucas before he passed out. Sedgwick said, "All of you are confined to quarters and put on report. I'll let the Captain handle this. Ensign Kirk and Cooley, take Ensign Spock to sick bay. Dismissed."

The pilots responded with yes sir's all around.

Two others helped to get SJ down the steps and to the lift. He awoke while Kirk and Cooley held him up by his arm pits.

"Oh man, what hit me? I think I'm going to be sick."

"No, no, SJ, hold it."

"I can't….." They let him slip to his knees and that's when Mick noticed the brown blood oozing from his head.

Mick took his handkerchief and held it to the back of SJ's head. He looked at Lucas and he knew he felt as bad as he did.

"Lucas, your nose is bleeding."

He swiped at his nose and dug into his pocket for his handkerchief. "Better, SJ?"

"Just let me sit here," he moaned.

The lift stopped on deck five. "Mick go get a stretcher and tell them he's gotten sick on the lift."

Dr. McCoy returned quickly with help and a glare at his son in-law. "Really, Lucas, again?"

Humiliation was not the only emotion he felt. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Get to sick bay, yourself."

"I'm alright, Dr. McCoy."

His eyes led Kirk to change his mind. "Yes, sir."

Mick left to go to his quarters and he and Lucas exchanged a quick sorry to each other.

In sick bay SJ was laid on the bio-bed. They rolled him over to close the cut on his head. "SJ, how do you feel?"

"Dizzy, sir."

They propped him up slightly and Christine placed an ice pack on his eye. "SJ, here's a bowl if you get sick again. Just lay still and rest."

"Yes, ma'am."

Dr. McCoy scanned Lucas's nose. "Broken." With the quickness of a cat, Dr. McCoy grabbed his nose and reset it.

"Yeow," Kirk yelled.

"There, it's set. Put this ice on it and sit still."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On the bridge Captain Kirk was reading his reports from different departments. Plans were being made for special details to solve a magnitude of problems that the Captain and Mr. Spock had designed to test the crew to keep boredom from creeping in on them.

"Mr. Spock?"

He turned from his post and said, "Yes, Captain?"

"Could you step down here for a minute?"

The Captain handed him a report from the flight deck from Lt. Commander Sedgwick. Mr. Spock raised his eye brow as he read the report.

"Follow me Mr. Spock. Lt Uhura, have this group of ensigns report to my office. Sulu you have the con."

"Aye, sir," they both responded.

Once on the turbo lift Kirk said to his friend, "Will there be no end to these guys messing up?"

"Captain, it has been a long few weeks as you predicted. However, I agree, the lack of discipline from this group must be dealt with."

The Captain nodded.

The Captain and Mr. Spock waited as all of the ensigns arrived. They stood at attention and waited their fate. The Captain paced back and forth letting them sweat a little.

Lucas stood with a handkerchief against his nose. The pressure building up was uncomfortable and he wanted to get rid of the blood clot he felt was forming.

"Where's Ensign Spock?"

Ensign Kirk spoke, "He's in sick bay, sir."

"How bad?"

"Uh, he hit his head on the floor. Captain, permission to explain?"

"By all means Ensign, and it better be good."

"Sir, it's all my fault, I shoved Ensign Cooley and then we started wrestling and throwing punches. I'm not sure which one of us hit, Ensign Spock. He fell and hit his head on the floor."

The Captain sighed loudly glaring at his son and Ensign Cooley. "The rest of you are dismissed to your quarters until further notice, but Kirk and Cooley remain behind."

When just the two were left the Captain began to explain what he expected of his crew at all times. Getting louder by the minute.

"And you are Starfleet officers, correct?"

"Yes, sir," they replied.

"You've continued to show me that at the slightest provocation your tempers get the best of you."

"Yes, sir," they said.

"You're on report til the end of the week with extra duty. If I hear of any more disturbances you may face time in the brig or more serious punishment. Understood?"

"Yes, sir."

"You're dismissed."

The two ensigns promptly left the captain's quarters. Spock and the Captain looked at each other, "Spock, you better go check on your son."

"Captain, I have a suggestion for Ensigns Kirk and Cooley."

"Yes?"

"I find that early morning work outs help to control excess energy."

"They are all yours. I'll be on the bridge if you need me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock stepped into sick bay and spoke with his son.

"Sir, I really don't know what it was about. I was in the shuttle when I heard a commotion. I tried to break it up, but I did not get far. I'm sure it started out as nothing much, sir."

Mr. Spock looked down at his son, "Spock, this is behavior unbecoming of officers. We have new cadets on board and word will spread of your behavior. You must keep in mind the repercussions."

SJ nodded and leaned back on the pillow. "Father, it was not my wish to become involved in their fight, I only attempted to break it up."

Dr. McCoy walked in the room. "Spock, he'll feel better by tomorrow, but we need to keep an eye on him tonight."

"Very well, Doctor," he abruptly left the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mr. Spock buzzed the door of Ensign Kirk's room.

Lucas answered the door ready to tell whoever it was to leave.

"Commander?"

"May I come in?"

"Yes, sir."

Twenty minutes later when Mr. Spock left, Lucas felt the weight of the universe on his shoulders. He also had been instructed to report to the gym at 0500 every morning for the near future.


End file.
